This invention relates to devices for controlling electrically operated appliances.
Such devices are particularly, but not exclusively, known as aids for people who are severely physically handicapped (see, for example "Paraplegia", official organ of the Swiss Paraplegic Foundation, 4055 Basle, year 7, No. 25, March 1983, page 16, lower illustration and accompanying caption). The known devices merely serve, for example, to actuate a light switch or to trigger an alarm call for a nurse via a switching element in the form of a relay. These known devices therefore merely carry out the function of a simple, remote-controlled "In-Out" switch, or, at best, of a change-over switch.